Happy Birthday Klaus!
by coyotemoonmistress
Summary: Elijiah gets his little brother a present and I'm jealous. K/S/D. Rated M for a reason folks.


**A/N: Hey peoples. This just came to me randomly, hope you like it. I did it in one day so I hope it flows okay and makes sense. Yes I wish I was Klaus in this situation, but tell me you don't!**

**Language, Sex, Vamp violence, blah blah.**

**Yeah, yeah I don't own this I swear on the bible, if I owned one...hehe!  
**

**Thanks to all my reviews, follows and favourites on my other stories too, I was like 'aw shucks!'. Enjoy dis you will.**

For my 1021st birthday Elijiah told me I had a very special gift; he teased me about it all day, Kol and Rebecca knew and it was killing me.

I waited patiently in my bedroom, just staring at my door. My mind was racing, thinking of all the possibilities. All that my older brother told me was that I had to stay in my room and wait until he brought me my present.

It was 9 by the time I heard someone walking to my door, there was more than one person from what I could hear. There was a rap at my door.

I cleared my throat, stood up and tried not to run to the door. I opened the door slightly and saw Elijiah. "Happy Birthday brother, I hope you enjoy yourself." He pushed the door open the rest of the way and my jaw fell open.

There stood the Salvatore brothers; Damon was closest, he was wearing charcoal grey silk pyjama pants and a black wife-beater. His midnight-black hair was perfectly tousled, his magnificent blue eyes were gleaming and his full, deep pink lips were begging to be kissed.

Stefan was huddled behind his brother – which I thought was adorable – and holding Damon's hand. He was wearing ash grey silk pyjama pants and a white wife-beater. He peeked his head out from behind his brother's shoulder. His dark gold hair was in its usual immaculate condition, his green eyes along with the pink tint to his cheeks showed me he how shy he was.

Then I noticed that each one was wearing a black collar that was attached to a gold chain held by Elijiah. I was half hard just looking at them, was Elijiah serious? How did he manage this? "How…?" I struggled for words. I told my brother in passing how I thought the Salvatores were a beautiful pair of vampires but with everything that's been going on in our lives recently I hadn't had a chance to do anything about it.

Elijiah just smiled and glanced at the floor before looking back at me. "I'm glad you like your gift Niklaus. I managed to compel them for you, they've been told to please you in any way you ask. Stefan seems to be a little clingy to Damon but don't worry he's compliant. It was hard to keep Rebekah and Kol away from them, they are extremely jealous. I must admit you have excellent taste brother."

I staggered back and sat on my bed, it was like a dream come true. Elijiah followed me, pulling the boys along with him. Elijiah unclipped the chains from their collars and put them in his pocket. "Let me just make sure they don't need any extra adjustments before I take my leave. Damon, Stefan." The brothers looked to Elijiah. "How are you going to kiss my brother? Use each other to demonstrate please."

I looked on in anticipation. The thousand years I've spent on this earth has ensured that there aren't many rules or morals I comply with any more, so getting these two brothers to fuck definitely won't upset me; on the contrary it's quickly getting me excited.

The Salvatores turned to each other. Damon raised a hand and laid it delicately on the side of his brother's face, his thumb lightly stroking his cheek. Stefan leaned in and placed his wet lips onto Damon's and sighed. Stefan brought his hands to his older brother's hips and drew him closer. Damon rested his other hand on Stefan's impressive bicep in response.

Elijiah looked on with a grin of satisfaction. I was starting to get painfully hard when Damon licked Stefan's lips and Stefan's tongue came out to greet it. Elijiah let them share this passionate kiss for another half-minute before he spoke up. "Thank you for that display gentlemen." The boys parted with an erotic smacking sound and turned back to him.

"Now kneel before your new master and await instructions." Elijiah's commanding voice was strong and level, it even made the hairs on the back of **my** neck stand up. "Yes sir." The brothers droned out in unison. Damon knelt at my feet; Stefan was still holding his hand as he knelt beside him. They both looked up at me with eager eyes and I was speechless.

I must have been silent for too long because Stefan brought a hand up to my thigh, "Sir?" The grin that followed on my face could only be described as devious. "Thank you Elijiah, I owe you one." I managed to tear my eyes away from the wonderful sight before me and looked up to my brother who had moved to the door.

"Learn to count brother, you owe me two." He held out a hand to each Salvatore and smiled. "I'll leave you to it."

I was not going to waste any time, I've been under so much stress lately and I can't wait to let these boys relieve me.

"Damon, Stefan why don't you get on the bed and show me what you can do." I moved to a chair across from the bed and watched them get comfortable on my bed. They knelt in front of each other and looked to me expectantly.

"Kiss him Damon, like before. Make him hard for me." I could feel the lust seeping into my voice. I was so grateful to Elijiah that I didn't have to use any compulsion; it gets tiring after prolonged use. "Yes sir."

Damon pulled Stefan into his arms and resumed their kissing from the point where they were interrupted. Damon ran his hands under his brother's singlet over the taut plane of his stomach. Stefan in return grazed his hands under Damon's singlet and ran his hands over his older brother's muscled back.

Damon growled lightly at the barrier between him and his brother so he pulled up the offending garment, throwing the singlet across the room. Now we were both free to gaze on the muscled frame of Stefan Salvatore. Stefan copied his brother's actions and revealed Damon's pale chest to me.

Both men were gorgeous, where Stefan was more buff and athletic Damon was fit and lithe, still muscled but not as defined as his little brother. But their differences made them an interesting pair.

Their lips weren't parted for long and they crashed back together with urgency. They were flush against each other from their lips to their knees; their erections colliding causing a simultaneous moan.

My own jeans were too tight, it's time. "Damon I want you both naked now." Damon nodded and removed his silk pants, sighing when his hard, leaking length was released. Damon turned Stefan so he was facing me, then he moved behind him.

Stefan was breathing heavily and when I caught his eyes all I could see was lust. I growled and threw a hand to the bulge in my jeans to try and get some relief. Stefan watched me closely and licked his lips. He turned to Damon behind him and devoured his mouth, rubbing a hand over his jaw and neck. The aroma of blood filled the air and I realised that Stefan had bitten Damon's lip; blood was running down their chins.

If I get any fucking harder I'll explode. As their kiss continues Damon hooked his fingers into Stefan's pants and slowly, teasingly, pulled them down. Then they're gone and the younger vampire's hard and heavy cock is jutting out in my direction. Still kneeling behind Stefan, Damon reaches around and wraps his long clever fingers around his brother's dick and strokes him agonisingly slowly. His other hand was resting on Stefan's stomach and Stefan laid a hand on top of it; their fingers intertwining.

Stefan moaned into Damon's mouth and arched his back. Stefan broke the kiss and groaned; without his mouth Damon just kissed along his neck and shoulder causing Stefan to shudder. "Nik I need you." Damon laughed against his brother's shoulder, "He's hard for you Klaus."

"I can see that Damon, thank you for your assistance." I was trying to figure out how to do this when Damon spoke up, "I need you too Klaus, take me first." Damon cried out in frustration. Damon was hard too, fuck what to do first? The brothers touched each other lightly and placed small kisses here and there waiting for my orders.

I walked over to the bed and vamp-shredded out of my clothes and sat in the middle. The boys broke apart and crawled in front of me. "Stefan how about you show me what those lips can do to this?" I asked with a grin while stroking myself. Stefan acted like he'd won a contest and looked to Damon who just huffed; sibling rivalry still shining through the lust and compulsion, but I know what that's like.

"Thank you, I've been told I'm very good." I hummed in anticipation and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "Let me be the judge of that."

He leaned down and I could feel his cool breath on my throbbing heat. But before I got any contact he looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes, I felt myself wanted to please him this time. "When you're ready can you come in my mouth? I want to taste you Nik." Stefan pleaded, his desperate green eyes not leaving mine. Fuck! What else did Elijiah tell them?

"Sorry love I'm not going to do that." Stefan seemed to deflate a little. "I'm not going to come until I'm balls deep inside you." Joy flooded back into those green eyes and he rested his face on my thigh; his face barely an inch from my cock. I rested my hand on his head and stroked his hair.

"Well go on mate; have at it." I tried not to laugh at how wanton he was behaving. Stefan went straight to work and licked my dick, dipping his tongue into the slit at the top and sucking it into his mouth. He knew how much suction to use and his fingers applying just the right amount of pressure. "You are good love." Really good, I won't last long here, and Damon wasn't even involved yet. "He used to practise on me all the time." Damon whispered into my ear, suddenly right next to me. A shock went through my body at this comment and I twitched in Stefan's mouth.

Stefan tried to sneak a hand down to his leaking cock but I didn't miss it; I tapped his shoulder, "None of that Stefan. I'll touch you if I want to or if I tell Damon to." He groaned around me but didn't lose any motivation.

"Damon prepare Stefan for me, I want to slide inside without any resistance." I panted out. Damon nodded and ran off only to return a few seconds later with a tube of something. He quickly slicked his fingers with the substance and kneeled behind his brother. Stefan seemed to understand what was going on and stuck his arse up in the air, spreading his legs wider.

When Damon slid in the first finger Stefan raised his head and cried out and clenched his teeth. "Have you not done this before pet?" I asked, concerned. He grunted as he adjusted, "Only with Damon, a long time ago." I looked to Damon who only nodded. These brothers continue to surprise me. Elijiah has taken both Kol and I before a few mind-shattering times but we were hundreds of years old before we thought of it.

"Don't worry mate, I'll make you feel good, you'll be begging soon enough." Stefan's only response was a groan and to continue blowing me. Damon resumed preparing his brother for me; soon he was up to three fingers and Stefan was rocking his hips up to meet him. It's time. "Thank you Damon, I'll take it from here." I stroked Stefan's hair softly and tugged his collar as he slowly pulled my cock from his mouth and sat up only to immediately turn around and press his arse against me; my dick sliding between his slick cheeks.

"Keen are we?" Stefan made a whining noise as he grinded against me creating delicious friction. Damon looked on restlessly, "Since he's going first what can I do?" Damon pouted. I held Stefan's hips still while I spread him open and pushed my way in. I grinned as Stefan's frustrated whines turned into high-pitched moans and sighs. "Yes Nik, fuck, fill me up. You're so big."

He reached an arm out to find something to hold on to and found Damon's forearm. "Oh my god, Damon it feels so good." My balls finally hit his arse, and we both groaned. "He's so deep Damon, fuck, I don't think I can hold for much longer." Damon looked like he was in pain, then I heard a crack; Stefan had broken his arm. "Not cool Stefan, shit that hurt! I hope he shatters your hips, then I'll have him all to myself." He growled and then he looked at me smirking.

I slapped Stefan's arse causing him to jerk forward and yelp. "Don't damage him too much sweetheart, I haven't even touched your brother yet." I was overwhelmed with sensation; Stefan was tight around me and their little conversation was giving me a major ego trip. Damon was itching to join in, "How about you try and shut him up Damon." He caught on and moved to Stefan's face, hitting him on the cheek with his impressive organ. Stefan didn't miss a beat and sucked him in eagerly. Damon put his hands on his brother's head and started slowly fucking, and then he gave me the nod to continue.

I started pounding into Stefan as hard as I could, without damaging him of course. Stefan's cries and moans were muffled by Damon's cock. Damon and I set up a gruelling pace between us, pummelling poor little Stefan who was gripping onto the sheets beneath him. It wasn't long before Damon's moans became louder, "Can I come please sir?" Damon groaned out.

I was silent for a few seconds, pretending to consider it. He slowed down and tried to pull back, but he looked like he was struggling. "Yes Damon, you may." Damon promptly cried out and unloaded down his brother's throat. As if it was what Stefan was waiting for he quickly swallowed and sighed, turned to me with saliva and cum on his chin, "Can I come too Nik, I can't hold on anymore, you're so fucking good."

I was in heaven; this is the best birthday present I can remember. Having the annoying, stubborn Salvatore brothers begging me was quickly destroying my control. "You may, only when I'm finished with you." I gripped his hips harder and starting a new punishing rhythm. A chorus of cries, moans and my name continuously poured from Stefan. "Damon." Stefan pleaded looking up at his brother.

Damon moved behind me, what else have they got in store for me? That question was quickly answered as one of Damon's hands reached around to my chest and pinched my nipples. His other hand went down to my balls which he massaged and rolled expertly. On top of that he started licking and sucking my neck before biting down gently.

"Fuck!" A powerful jolt surged through my body and I exploded into Stefan grunting and yelling out in a variety of languages. "Yes!" Stefan cried out before coming all over the sheet beneath him. His arms gave out and he dropped to the bed while I held his hips in the air releasing the last of my seed deep inside him.

Damon laughed in triumph and amazement, Stefan and I shortly joined in. I pulled out slowly and cleaned myself off with the sheet. Damon was still holding me from behind and pulled me into a languid kiss, feeling ignored Stefan face his face closer to mine. "Clean this mess up first Damon." I indicated to Stefan's mouth. Damon leaned over my shoulder and licked his own seed from his brother's face, when satisfied he pulled back and I took his place, kissing my youngest sweetly.

I moved away and sat on my favourite chair, I was sweaty, breathless and satisfied. The brothers looked at each other and then found their pyjama pants and slowly slid them on. "Is it over? Is that all?" Stefan looked into Damon's eyes, they both looked disappointed. I growled when they tried to cover themselves. "Take your pants back off, who said you could get dressed? I'm not finished with you yet."

The boys were quickly naked again grinning and looking to me expectantly. "Damon can you please fetch me a couple of blood bags from my fridge over there love. I'm going to need my strength with you two demanding sluts." Damon was gone and back in a flash with two warm bags of blood, he was standing before me with his cock swinging freely. He handed the bags to me and got back on the bed.

Stefan was sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet on the floor while Damon was sitting behind him; his legs around Stefan's, hanging off the bed. His chest was flush against Stefan's back, his arms wrapped around his brother's pale chest and his chin resting on his shoulder. Their eyes glowing with anticipation as I finished the first bag.

"Here we are lovelies, how about you share this one. I'm afraid I don't have any glasses up here so you'll have to find another way, but I know you two are very resourceful; I'm sure you'll figure something out." I tossed Stefan the warm bag and sat back.

They didn't disappoint; in no time Stefan was on his back with Damon licking up blood trails from his chest. Sighs and heavy breathing replaced the frantic atmosphere of our earlier session. I recovered and simply spectated this beautiful and erotic little show. Stefan and Damon were quite happy to relax and just enjoy these simple caresses, as they switched places I was sure that they could keep this up for hours if I wanted them to.

After ten minutes I was more than ready for my next part of the plan. I waited until they were finished with the blood; I didn't want them passing out on me. I stepped over to the bed and laid a hand on each head, resting a hand on each cheek; not with love but care, well maybe a little love. Their vampire features slowly receded.

Two pairs of sparkling eyes looking up at me, I felt like Santa on Christmas morning. "My boys, you truly are a treasure worth preserving for eternity. Katherine did everything to deserve your hatred, but at least she did something right. She fucked up her chances with you Salvatores, but if you ever want a place to call home, something certain, then I will always have room for you both in my bed. You can stand by my side as my two hands and fight alongside me for centuries. You're better than any other hybrid I've made." I growled near the end; just the thought of possessing this pair, adding them to my collection of valuables.

They simultaneously rubbed their faces against my hands like cats and hummed. I was elated to see their cocks harden again and a hand from each brother found its way to my thighs. I'm glad they were compelled for my emotional outburst, that was more honest then I intended to get. Damon probably would have told me to 'get fucked', Stefan would have blubbered 'I can't leave Elena; I'm not over faking being human yet'. But as they were they were open and compliant with my wishes.

They shared a sideways glance before leaning forward and licking and kissing my sensitive dick. They quickly brought me to full hardness between them until I was leaking. "Stefan, prepare Damon for me." Stefan gave me one last long lick before looking around for the tube that was lost after I fucked him.

"You've got cum and lube dripping from you mate, recycle." I grinned mischievously seeing the shocked look on Stefan's face; he still managed to be polite and innocent even in his current state. Following my suggestion he inserted two fingers into himself, moaning as he did so.

After a couple of pumps I reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing, "Stefan," I nodded down to Damon, "I want to be inside him within a minute or else you won't be coming for the rest of the night." He gasped in fear and quickly pulled his fingers out and wriggled behind Damon who was still casually sucking me. I much preferred his lips like this rather than giving me shit and acting tough.

I savoured the vibrations that Damon sent through my cock as he hummed and moaned when Stefan finally penetrated him with his fingers, quickly working him open. Stefan pulled away not long after, "He's ready Nik." That wasn't long enough surely; I wanted him tight but not locked shut. "Trust me, he's experienced with this." Damon – a career womaniser – was well-experienced with gay sex? Knowing Damon I was sure he'd done it before, but a lot? "With who?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Alaric at first, Jeremy, maybe Matt or Tyler. He converted a couple of other big names at school and stole their girls." Stefan reinserted his fingers and started pumping. "Then when you Originals rolled into town he spent a night being passed around between Elijiah, Kol and Rebekah." My jaw dropped, Stefan's three fingers were working faster and Damon was bucking upwards impaling himself. "He was stiff when he got home, he was in bed for three days, I had to look after him." Stefan shook his head at the memory.

Furious I pulled Damon up by his collar, "Why are we only fucking now? If you've been spreading your legs all over town, for humans **and **for my siblings why not me?" I growled my hybrid features bursting to the surface of my face. Stefan stopped what he was doing.

"You never asked me, I don't chase, people come to me. People are for pleasure, male or female, it doesn't matter. We're here for a good time…and a long time in our case." He grinned and laughed lightly. At my shocked face he sat up on his knees and leaned back against his brother, "Are you going to fuck me now or keep thinking about the past?"

Fucking tease, he'll regret this. I leapt onto the bed, pulled him into my arms and slid inside him in one thrust. "I'm going to fuck you until you pass out Damon, you'll regret not submitting to me sooner." Damon groaned at the intrusion but true to Stefan's word he began fucking back straight away; lifting and lowering himself onto my throbbing cock.

"Stefan, come over here." Stefan was at my side in an instant. "You say you're brother gets around, what will he think of being taken by both of us at the same time?" Stefan gasped and Damon groaned. Stefan was behind his brother in a tenth of a second, slicking himself up with the rest of the mess inside him. I nodded at him and slowed to a stop. Damon groaned in frustration not quite sure what was going on.

Then I could feel Stefan's cock slide inside beside mine, the silky skin of hardness against me was incredible. We both moaned as we were both fully seated inside the blue-eyed beauty. I leaned in to whisper in his ear, my lips grazing the shell as I spoke. "Tell me, while fucking all those people…when you were passed around by my siblings like a slut were you ever stuffed with cocks like this? Hmmm? Have you ever been stretched open like this? Answer me!"

He was panting and breathless. I pulled out and thrusted in once, Stefan got the idea and did the same, but only once. Damon's mouth fell open and he cried out, he scratched his nails along my back, drawing blood. "I've never felt like this before. You're so hot inside me and Stefan's so cold. Fuck. I can't wait until you finish inside me, or on me I don't care. Just fuck me." Damon was groaning and wriggling between us trying to get some movement.

"Good boy Damon. Let's go Stefan." Stefan grinned devilishly; the shy boy hiding behind his brother was long gone, replaced by this wicked handsome creature. We established a brutal rhythm, Damon's cries and moans building to a gradual climax. The picture before me was priceless; Damon was in ecstasy in front of me, his cock caught between our bellies as he was being pushed forward and backward by the force of our thrusts. Stefan behind him was in a world of his own; his eyes shut and his brow furrowed, his hands were just below mine on Damon's hips for balance.

The boys were straining and grunting and I realised that they were waiting for me to release them. "You can come lads, let it go." Lovesounds erupted from the pair as they came, their faces easing into pure relaxation. I came quickly after feeling Stefan's twitching cock against mine and Damon's muscles clenching around me.

I could feel the wetness of Damon's cum on my stomach and smiled. I will never forget this moment, locked in a love embrace with the objects of my desires coming down from the massive high that we've just experienced.

I slowly pulled out of Damon and Stefan followed suit. Once Damon was free he collapsed onto the bed unconscious. I laughed more than I had in a long time as I wiped myself off with the same destroyed sheet. Of course Damon looked dead; no breathing, no heartbeat, perfect pale skin, so brother above all else Stefan picked up his older brother and tucked him into my bed.

Stefan walked over to me on my chair and looked down at me, he actually looked happy and content. I held out a hand and pulled him into my lap; he carefully sat down and rested his hand on my chest. "Thank you so much Klaus, that was amazing, I hope we didn't disappoint you; I know Damon will be annoyed that he passed out." I stroked his hair and side just soaking in the evening.

"You could never disappoint me Stefan. You and Damon are shining stars in an empty night sky. When you live forever you learn to appreciate beauty and unique rarities when they come along." Stefan blushed and kissed my chest, a hand splayed out on my abdomen. "Damon has been the only one I've ever really known all this time; the only other being I've felt connected to, until now." He spoke against me; embarrassed about being vulnerable around me.

It was getting hard to truly keep my emotions away; they've been compelled to be here for God's sake! But for tonight I can pretend; pretend that I might have found someone outside my family that understands me. At least tomorrow I can remember the mind blowing sex and they can forget that I have a soul and a need to be loved like everyone else.

I cleared my throat as I felt tears start to form. "How about we wake your brother and we all have a shower? I can't sleep on these sheets either; you'll have to get me some fresh ones mate." Stefan pulled away and nodded and walked over to Damon who was still out for the count. He shook him and called him, but in the end he had to open his wrist; Damon was awake in no time.

We piled into the bathroom which contained my massive shower that I was so proud of. My boys were still naked – except for their collars – and unashamedly so. They ran a bath for me while they told me about their childhood; I loved hearing about people's pasts. Then they bathed me, nothing overtly sexual, just a relaxing soothing experience.

Damon and Stefan shared a shower, again just an innocent cleansing; washing away the evidence of our not-so-innocent evening. They washed each other delicately, planting a sweet kiss occasionally. I looked on in admiration rather than lust; they were like a work of art.

It must have been midnight by the time we were dry and in bed. I was in the middle holding Damon and Stefan against me; their heads resting on my chest and their hands lying on my abdomen. "Thank you Damon, Stefan." I squeezed them each in turn. "That was an incredible evening, if you remember anything tomorrow, remember what I told you earlier; there's always a place for you beside me." They moved their hands over my stomach and hummed. I've worn the poor boys out, I grinned at the thought that they'll get up tomorrow and wonder why they feel so fucked-out.

So I slowly drifted off to sleep; me and my two vampire princes. Thank you Elijiah, but now you've ruined all future birthdays, what can top this?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When I woke up the next morning sunlight was streaming through my stain-glass windows. I was surprised but delighted to see that my gifts were still snoozing next to me. During the night I'd spooned up behind Stefan and Damon had spooned behind me, I huffed and smiled; got to love morning wood.

But before I could do anything about it there was a knock at the door, knowing who it was I asked him in. I got up on my elbow, carefully so I didn't disturb the sleeping beauties. "Elijiah, you truly outdid yourself this time. I don't know how to thank you, it was a magical evening." I smiled drunkenly.

"Yes I heard how great it was, I'm a bit jealous honestly, you know Damon is my type." Elijiah managed to keep a straight face, but I could tell he was serious. "I'm afraid I'll have to take them now brother, I have to get them back to Mystic Falls before Elena sends out a search party. The last thing I want is her sniffing around here." My older brother rolled his eyes. She was a major nuisance; she was almost in league with Katarina. I groaned in disappointment but I couldn't complain about the last 12 hours.

"Stefan, Damon, it's time get dressed." Elijiah let out his best authoritive tone, it never failed. Stefan and Damon stretched and kissed me in turn before getting up and finding their clothes. They waited at the end of my bed looking at me; saying their goodbyes without saying a thing. "Stefan, come." Stefan promptly turned and walked to my brother's side. Elijiah pulled on his collar and clipped the gold chain back on. "Damon, come." Damon's blue eyes showed a hint of sadness, almost like he didn't want to leave. "Come!" Damon nodded his head and went to Elijiah. My brother yanked his collar, rougher than necessary and clipped on Damon's chain.

I really liked this collar business; I wish I could take a picture and have something over them when we went back to fighting. I looked them over once more and saw a few bites and bruises that hadn't healed yet. I was expecting Elijiah to take them away but instead he walked towards me and yanked them closer. Elijiah turned to the Salvatores with a wicked grin and held out a hand towards me, "Go on gentlemen. I must say; excellent work."

What now? Stefan and Damon brought their hands up to their collars and removed them, dropping them to the ground. Stefan grabbed Damon's hand and pulled Damon towards my door. "Let's not wait until the next Mikaelson birthday to do this again." Stefan smiled while Damon smirked. That blew my eyes wide open. Elijiah watched them walk to the door with a small smile at the corner of his lips. "You weren't compelled? This whole time!?" The Salvatores laughed, "Thanks for your help Elijiah, we couldn't have done it without you." They shot me one more look before they sped away, laughing down the corridor.

Elijiah shook his head. "I underestimated that pair. I'll leave you these as a memento." He threw the collars on my bed, straightened his suit jacket and nodded at me, "Brother." Then he walked away, leaving me half hard and my head spinning.

**A/N: Mwahaha, those skanky Salvatores! Enjoy this you did? Review and favourite you must! Thanks champ.**


End file.
